User talk:Blue-Eyes White Kid/Archive 02
This is an archive. To leave a message, post your comment here. __NOEDITSECTION__ Your Sig I saw the message you left on User talk:Darth_Covah, about how you took キッズ from "Thunder Kid"? Well, "Thunder Kid"'s Japanese name is actually "Thunder Kid's'", so your sig right now says "Blue-Eyes White Kids". You're looking for キッド for kids. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk), the obligatory geek 23:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ''Our'' Sigs I don't actually know. That just sort of happens when you do the 4 tildes (~~~~). Runer5h 02:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h As it happens, no. It's not traditional format, but advanced. Well, if you're in, then register on the deck contest page so I can keep track. Runer5h 02:38, 7 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Hey, I still don't know what type of deck you're using! Put it on the deck contest page! Runer5h 18:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Good point. How do I do that? Runer5h 19:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Sure, sure. But tell me how afterwards. Good luck with your Magical Explosion FTK! Runer5h 01:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Thanks! Hey, mind looking at my RFG Zombie deck? Runer5h 01:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :OK - I'll make my second archive when my page gets back up to, oh, about 80 sections. Shouldn't be too long. So, what do you think of RFG Zombies? Runer5h 02:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Deckromancy Competition * I have edited the page so that it will only have the decks for the competition and the questions have all been removed. I have listed that entering is over and who the competitors are, and set the deadline for next Wednesday, which will be the deadline for every contest from now on, so that we don't run out of ideas after a month from having one every day. Good luck!Messengerofthedark 05:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark Request * Hey Blue-Eyes, It's me, E-Dizzle. I have a request, or a demand, rather, for you. I must Duel your LS Deck. I'm having a little trouble against LS Decks in particular right now(i'm still having a little difficulty against Glads, but I've prepped my Side for them & I practice against them often enough with my version) & I think that you can help me in this area, especially if you lay my *** out with it, as it seems to be the only way I seem to learn how to beat Decks. --E-Dizzle 05:05, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yes...and,No I have bean called that Helix-King most of my life,my middle name is King, and the Helix's is like, my favorite shape.Friends used to call me that, so know it's a nickname.But since I saw Tenga Toppa Gurren Lagann, I use It as my screen-name now.(about 1 month, except in Pokemon games, I've bean using Helix or King for EVER,LoL)--Helix-king 16:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Well... I have no problems with Anime, I just like reading so much more. It's easier to find original Japanese manga than a Anime episode, also less fillers *cough cough* Naruto,Bleach*cough cough*. But I still watch it when I have free time without a book. But then I don't like dealing with "Fan Subs".All in all, yes, I like anime a lot.heh, there's gotta be a shorter way to say this.--Helix-king 23:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Tell me Soul Eater,my site's manga of that stops at when Shinigami-sama confronts the Kishin, Asura,and I'm told that the manga goes much further, that and I watched the whole anime,which was pretty good, do you know a site that has these chapters?( I frequent Bleachexile.com, but I'm sick of their sub-par scan qualities.)Oh. and do you like Bleach for that matter? I love it.--Helix-king 02:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Good job on winning the deck competition.--Airbellum 03:11, 18 July 2009 (UTC) i will pobally be in wdc #6.--Airbellum 03:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, if you want to do Cyber Jar, submit it! Runer5h 03:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h i will probally make a Makyura the Destructor trap deck of somekind.--Airbellum 03:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) *Anime-Big-O-had to watch it a few times to get it. *Manga-bleach-it's starting to give some over power surprises, like Ichigo raging on Ulqu... that guy whose name escapes me. that was cool--Helix-king 03:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Wow. We filled up in less than a day - good luck on the contest! By the way, could you comment on Deckromancy? Runer5h 03:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Why not? Frankly, Witch of the Black Forest has lots of synergies that I can exploit. Runer5h 20:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Um, you were supposed to wait until the due date, as I said on the page. "You have until July 24th. Again, post your deck as close to the deadline as possible." Runer5h 20:20, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :I didn't take it as criticism. Don't worry. Runer5h 20:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Broken Jar i say that you should add Night Assailant to the deck since its a flip-effect and destroys a monster then searches for other flip-effects in the graveyard.--Airbellum 23:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much It has very good quality scans. Easy to navigate to. And Good selection, I never read the Legend of Zelda Manga except "Majora's Mask" --Helix-king 02:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :The deck description? Oh, of course. It's the decklist you can't edit. Runer5h 01:13, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :I don't see why not. Runer5h 01:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h YO I voted for your glad deck check out my page and vote for the best deck. Crystalbeastdeck09 14:11, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Allowed/disallowed images on user pages Pretty much every official image of Yu-Gi-Oh! media/merchandise on this site is copyrighted. Nearly all of them are used under the fair use law. This law is what lets people use copyrighted work without permission from the copyright holders, but there are restrictions on how the work can be used. Since in the mainspace, we're using them to illustrate articles about the card/character/whatever in question, it is allowed. Much like how unaffiliated magazines or the news can show pictures of the work they're describing. People normally think since using images on their user page is "non-commercial personal use", it's okay, but since it's not used solely to illustrate a piece of work on the subject of the image, it doesn't count. To answer your other question, it is possible for users to have images on their user page. The restrictions on what they can use are it can't be a non-free (fair use) image and they can't upload images just for their own user page. However they can still use free use images that have been uploaded to the site for other purposes. A number of them can be found here. There should be another few floating around. -- Deltaneos (talk) 23:29, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Technically the original work done by users here is copyrighted, but its done under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported), so people can copy it for almost whatever reason they want, provided they acknowledge that they got it from here. e.g. by giving a link to the page it was copied from. -- Deltaneos (talk) 09:57, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I'm back Srry for not letting you know I was goin on vacation, if you were wondering where I was. I'm back now, & lookin 2 duel. You up for it? --E-Dizzle 22:21, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe It seems very similar to Waboku,ups are that it cant be destoyed by Heavy/Mst/Bribe which are almost staples cards, Also it creates a decent wall. Down is that it only prevents 1 monster from being destroyed unlike Waboku. But it is a iffy for me.--Airbellum 04:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Archive *I did look at Runer's page. Messengerofthedark 05:07, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Decks for free! You'd have to ask Tantara, seeing as it's his idea and all. He'll probably let you join, though. --Bluedog (Talk) 04:35, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Join Of course you can join, you'll be the last person that we'll add for a while though (three should be enough to ensure that all decks placed on the page will be well taken care of). Annoint yourself a Unofficial Resident Deckbuilder and get down to the page. I'm deeply impressed by you based entirely on your side decks. Your sides show a level of consideration and forethought that I've never seen. --Tantara 17:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC) * Right, probably should have told you what we do earlier... anyways, we build/revise decks based on an ammount money that the duelist is willing to spend on cards. The duelist "orders" a deck by posting their deck or telling us what kind of deck that they want on the page. Once an order is on the page, one of the deckbuilders can choose it by posting underneath to let everyone know that they're taking it (example - Hey, I've got this one, will be done in a few days). Once you've chosen a deck, change your status at the top of the page to "busy". After you've taken an order, you spend a few days making the perfect decklist for the duelist and set it in the deck template form. Once it's in the deck template, post it under the order. A duelist can also request a side deck (that's placed below the revised deck). Once finished, change your status at the top of the page to "Available". Hope that wasn't too confusing for you --Tantara 17:57, 14 August 2009 (UTC) * One more thing - post in the title that you've created the deck (ex - Creator Deck REVISED BY BLUE-EYES WHITE KID) --Tantara 18:06, 14 August 2009 (UTC) * We'll be creating the decks based on the September 2009 Lists. See http://shriek.twoday.net/. --Tantara 22:26, 14 August 2009 (UTC) duel? duel me--Duelghoul007 18:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Duel? irc--Duelghoul007 18:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I wish we had a ignore list like pojo.--Airbellum 21:25, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Idea A user on the deck page had an interesting idea that I'd like to discuss with you and Bluedog, please visit my talk page. --Tantara 00:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) * Let's keep tthe discussion on my page, OK? It'll help to keep bluedog in the loop. Sorry User talk:tantara--Tantara 04:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Interested *Sure, I'm interested. Messengerofthedark 20:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::If you could, ask on my behalf, not the same as before. Messengerofthedark 21:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Duel Do you want to duel again? --Narutogarra64 16:38, 22 August 2009 (UTC) favor Could you PLEASE take over that cloudian deck on the Decks for Free! page? I'm totally out of my league here. --Tantara 18:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) * Thanks so much! --Tantara 19:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Deck Guide Request * Yo BEWK. Sorry that I haven't been around, I've just been busy with school. I've got a couple requests for you: 1) can you hook me up with the Deck Guide thing that you have goin on? 2) Can you take a look at my new Junk build? I had to reconstruct it after the banlist hurt it. It's in the Deck Help forum under Dark Armed Junk. Thanks! --E-Dizzle 00:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) alright, no prob dude. Take your time. --E-Dizzle 00:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Kirho 06:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Greeting I am so tired! It is really very hard to become a computer student and because of that I cannot even have time to play my Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards at home, will it be just okay to you if you are going to give me a remembrance card? I would be very pleased if it is the Elemental Hero God Neos I haven't bought a card like that one here in the Philippines. Well thank you very much if you like to. I will just give you my mailing address after your reply.Thanks again. From KIRHO Where are you from And what do the characters that you use for signature mean. I see that those same characters are in your alternate name. I didn't mean to upset you by pointing out the 39 cards, It was a simple oversight, I just didn't want someone to go to a tournament with one of your decks, you built for them and get disqualified because they didn't have enough cards. I was in the Marines, and was stationed at Okinawa for a year, is your father a Marine? The reason I ask is because, I was also stationed at Camp Pendleton for the majority of my 5 years in. Duelist33(My Talk) 17:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) No problem, bro Consider it not shared, and I will delete it from my talk page, I just am curious when it comes right down to it, as your life sounds alot like mine with where you have lived, though mine has only been my adult life since joining the Corps. But thank you for sharing with me, and I must say you build a good deck. Duelist33(My Talk) 16:57, 28 August 2009 (UTC) hey i think you might want build blackwings they are great and they have gotten me to regionals Blackwingggys Pages breaking when saved It wasn't your edit that broke it. SMW was disabled on the site at the time. You can see this forum for more info. We've got SMW back now, so pages should start fixing themselves. -- Deltaneos (talk) 11:03, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Awesome deck guide Very in depth guide to the GB's, I have never understood that archetype, and though the whole tag-out thing is still a little confusing, I have a better understanding of the archetype in general. Great job, on it. Duelist33(My Talk) 15:58, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: Side Deck It's no big deal. Cloudians aren't even that good in tournaments, so I might not even enter them. But I am ready to get some ALIEN PWNing going on soon. Anyway, thanks for all the help, you and Tantara have been very important to me, and I just wanted you to know that. Re GB Deck Guide I do enjoy many types of decks, though I haven't seen much success at local tournaments, and have never been to a big tournament. I liked plants for a while, but I have been wanting a Blackwing deck since the archetype was invented. I am a huge fan of the television show, and had thus read ahead on the spoilers for the cartoon arch, I read about Crow before he was even introduced on the show and have wanted a BW deck since reading about his cards. So that is probably my favorite, followed closely by Zombies. I am in the process of making a deck, that combines Boomer's reactors with the WXYZ machines, the deck is going to focus on burn damage, fusion summons and synchro summons even though this new ban list took away the best Machine Synchro monster in my opinion there is. It is also going to have Yusei's Synchron monsters, ie Road Warrior, Turbo Warrior, Nitro warrior, though no junk warrior not sure how it's going to work. In case you want to I have finished and posted the machine deck I was talking about, it is on my user page in my deck zone. Duelist33(My Talk) 19:20, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I went through the archives of Decks for Free And, I just wanted to tell all of you that you guys are awesome when it comes to deck building, all of those decks that you create are phenomenal. I wouldn't have even thought of the majority of them. Great job to each of you. Duelist33(My Talk) 17:52, September 9, 2009 (UTC) How do you create a signuter? Excuse me for my spelling. --Narutogarra64 22:29, September 15, 2009 (UTC) hey Tantara is getting mad because none has posted on deck guide Blackwingggys 00:40, September 16, 2009 (UTC) What thing on the right What thing on the right? --Narutogarra64 22:17, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks -- 22:37, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey BEWK. Could you help me archive my talk page? I cannot figure out how. When you have the time, plz, help. Vehicroidsrage 01:18, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes, plz I would greatly appreciate that, I didn't figure you'd be on, but, yes, if you have the time could you help me with that? Thank you!!! Vehicroidsrage 01:33, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much. Thanks BEWK, I greatly appreciate it. Vehicroidsrage 03:11, September 26, 2009 (UTC) * OK. Thanks again. Vehicroidsrage 03:35, September 26, 2009 (UTC) What deck were you refering to in your Re: The CB deck, if that was the one you were referring to, Tantara already helped me with it, but I have posted a Side Deck request to compete with the Meta decks running around, not sure if anyone has taken that as of yet. Duelist33(My Talk) 20:41, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Beformet on Decks for Free! * Beformet wants to join the deckbuilders. the decks on his user page look good, but I gave him a trial fix and it was kinda strange (only 1 sillva is one that stands out...wtf?...) --Tantara (talk) 01:55, September 30, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE HELP * I'm drowning on Decks for Free! PLEASE GET ACTIVE. --Tantara (talk) 01:37, October 16, 2009 (UTC) * ARe you going to do the decks that you've decided to take? --Tantara (talk) 00:28, October 23, 2009 (UTC) * I'd do it myself, but my computer is semi-destroyed. Thanks! --Tantara (talk) 23:34, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Elfen I did not choose Elfen Lied because of the nudity. I choose it because it was recommended by a good friend of mine. (I'm not going to lie though, Chapter 30 is one of the greatest i've ever seen.) I appritiate your comment though, I haven't been recieving many comments lately....--Black Rose 11:43, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Your GB fix Hi its me Berfomet if I may make a suggestion you may want to redo your GB fix I feel I am fairly experienced with GB's and that maybe some cards *cough*Sparticus*cough* do not belong, I'm not trying to tell you how to fix decks or anything I just feel that the deck had a few out of place cards.--Berfomet 22:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- my bad thatnks for not getting angry I only looked at the first letter in the name LOL--Berfomet 22:39, October 30, 2009 (UTC)